Positive and Negative
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: My own personal take on what happened after the finale ending. I know there's been a lot of these and originally I wasn't going to write one, but I did. It's just a short oneshot. I'm sure it's not what most people are expecting or hoping to read, but it was what I came up with. I hope you guys like it anyway.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So, I know I haven't updated in a long time and I have two stories on the go, but I've been busy with work and sleeping and things. I thought I would post this little thing though. I know it's not what the fandom really wants but I wrote it and I like it so I decided to post it. This my own personal take on all of it and how I feel it should play out.**

 **Disclaimer: The show isn't even on the air anymore. Do I still need to do these? Don't we all know I don't own it?**

* * *

"You are?" Jane asked, smiling as his heart fluttered in his chest.

"I am." Lisbon smiled as her stomach clenched with excitement.

Jane leaned forward and wrapped Lisbon up in a hug, rubbing her back, more excited now than he had been in a long time – aside from anything to do with Lisbon, of course.

"How long have you known?" Jane asked, pulling away enough to look at his new wife.

"A couple of weeks. I wasn't really sure at first, but I took a pregnancy test – two, actually – and they both came back positive. I have a doctor's appointment on Monday. With everything that's been going on, I haven't really been able to find the time and I didn't want to make an appointment too early or anything."

"It's okay. It's fine, just…I can't believe it." Jane's smile broadened. "It's great news."

Lisbon's eyes sparkled. "I'm glad you're happy. I wasn't sure how you were going to take the news. But I'm glad. I'm…I'm really happy, Patrick."

"I know. I am, too. Let's get back to the wedding before everyone realises we're gone and sends a search party. We'll see what the doctor says on Monday. I love you." Jane leaned forward and gave Lisbon an affectionate kiss before helping her up and heading back to the wedding party.

-Mentalist-

Jane and Lisbon sat in the doctor's office, excited and nervous to hear the results and observations of the doctor.

The doctor opened the door and sat down in the chair across from the newlyweds and opened the file he'd been carrying. He cleared his throat. "I've got your test results back."

"What's the conclusion?" Jane asked first, too excited to stay quiet.

"I'm sorry to say that I think in this case the news I have to give you is bad. There is no pregnancy. I'm sorry."

Jane and Lisbon both stared at the doctor, shocked into silence and stillness.

"What do you mean?" Lisbon finally found her voice. "I…I mean, we weren't really trying for one…But the tests came back positive. Both of them. And I took them on different days. I don't understand."

"They must have been fake positives, I'm sorry. That's the only explanation."

"But they were on two different days. And I missed my last period. I've gained a bit of weight. Those are all signs…"

"Did you take the tests in the morning?" The doctor inquired.

"No, I took them at night. I don't have time in the morning."

The doctor nodded. "That's why. For the most accurate results, they should be taken in the morning. If you took them at night, dinner and the events of the day can have effects on your body that throw off the results. Especially, if you have big dinners. Food babies is the common layman's term for that, I believe. As for the missed period and the weight gain…You are in a high stress job which can affect your cycle and weight gain affects your cycle as well, both of which can result in missed periods. Have there been dietary changes in the last few months?"

Lisbon cast a look at Jane. "Yeah, I've been eating more lately."

"Which could explain the weight gain." The doctor said.

"But that doesn't mean for sure that she's not pregnant." Jane said finally.

"No, you're right. Those things alone don't mean that she's not pregnant but if there were a pregnancy it would have shown up today. And in the bloodwork she had done a week ago for her physical evaluation. How long ago should your last period have been?"

"Three weeks ago." Lisbon answered.

"So, you would have already been pregnant for two weeks at least and that would have shown up. And that also means that the tests we ran today would have shown signs of it as well, but they don't. I understand that this probably isn't good news for the both of you right now, but it's the truth." The doctor told them gently.

Lisbon gave a small nod. "Okay," she said calmly, "thank you, doctor. I'm glad this has been cleared up."

"Are you _sure_?" Jane asked the doctor.

"Very sure, Mr. Jane."

Lisbon got out of her seat, giving the doctor a polite smile. "Thank you for seeing us and clearing things up." She held out her hand, "have a good day."

The doctor shook her hand. "You're welcome. I hope you're not too upset. If it's any consolation, you're very healthy and the weight gain is not noticeable."

"Thank you." Lisbon said.

Jane also shook the doctor's hand politely and said goodbye as they left the office.

They sat silently in the car for a few minutes before Lisbon spoke. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I thought I was. I really did. I should have thought about it more and done some research, I guess. I didn't mean to get your hopes up."

"I'm not mad at you, Teresa." Jane looked at her and took her hand gently. "It's not your fault. The common signs were there and the tests were wrong. That's not your fault." He kissed the back of her hand. "Maybe we won't be parents now. Maybe we never will be. I don't know. But I have you and I'll always be grateful for that. I love you, pregnant or not. A few pounds lighter or heavier. You're my wife and I love you."

Lisbon looked at him, smiling. "Thank you. I was really hopeful, too. One thing's for sure. Either you start making healthier food or you start giving me smaller portions."

Jane laughed. "I'll make you whatever you want to eat. But let's not forget who thought she could live on leftovers and frozen dinners for her entire life."

"I can!" Lisbon protested.

Jane rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey, I can. I was doing fine before you started cooking for me."

"But you love my cooking."

"Are we going to go home or what?"

"Yes," Jane grinned. "We're going to go home." He leaned over and gave Lisbon a kiss then making sure both their seatbelts were fastened before they drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, that's it. I didn't want Lisbon to be pregnant. I ship Jisbon, but I didn't want her to be pregnant. I hope you guys liked it anyway. Leave a review and let me know. See you guys later!**


End file.
